Jack
Jack is a character owned by Dream's Bell and is one of the 6 characters unlocked from the start. He comes from a game called Jack the Reaper. Trophy Quote Character Origin Jack is a cute, little grim reaper, but do not get fooled by his appearance! As the Angel of Death, he had to go on a quest to save the world when the moon fell and brung upon it spirits of the afterlife. Summary As a starter character, Jack's simple moveset is easy to understand and pick up for new players. He excels at punishing approaches and playing defensively with his kit. Moveset Hover ''': By pressing and holding the jump button after using his jumps, Jack can suspend himself in mid-air and slowly fall to the ground by hovering. Jack can only hover for a few seconds at a time. '''Side Melee: Jack pulls out a lightsaber and swings it in an arc in front of him. Deals 4 damage. Up Melee: Jack equips a sword and shield and slashes in an arc above him. Deals 4 damage. Down Melee: Jack swings his scythe arms downward in front of him. Deals 4 damage. Grounded Charge | Chainsaw Lunge: Jack whips out a chainsaw and leaps upwards. The chainsaw can hit enemies multiple times on its way up, as well as on its way down. Deals 1 damage per hit. Neutral Special | Laser Scanner: Jack fires a bright laser that locks onto terrain and travels forward. The path of the laser creates a line of explosive pillars that rise up from the ground, dealing 6 damage to any opponent they come into contact with. Side Special | Sickle Boomerang/Pollen Boomerang: Jack throws a spinning Sickle Boomerang that travels forward before slowly returning the direction it came from. It deals 1 damage but can hit multiple times, as well as having high knockback. If Jack catches the Boomerang as it returns, he will immediately be able to throw it again as a Pollen Boomerang, which deals 2 damage per hit. If Jack misses, he'll have to endure a short cooldown before using this move again. Up Special | Double Drill: Jack equips a pair of drills and shoots upward into an arc. Holding the button allows Jack to keep the drills held out. Drills deal 2 damage per hit and hit multiple times. Down Special | Spikeball: Jack releases a spikeball below him, dealing 7 damage. The button can be held to keep the spike ball swinging on the stage, dealing between 1 and 5 damage, based on movement. If Jack gets Pogoed, the spike ball disappears. If he uses it close to the ground, it will propel him up in the air, giving more vertical distance the closer he is to the ground. The Spikeball runs on a health meter that slowly depletes as it collides with players and terrain. SUPER | Chaos Drill: Jack summons two waves rotating drills around him, quickly moving outward as time passes. Each drill does 7 damage each time they hit an opponent. Alternate Skins Black Based on Jack’s appearance in Jack the Reaper (Base Skin). Blue Possibly based on one of the soul/copy ability colors. Purple Possibly based on one of the soul/copy ability colors. Could also be a reference to Meta Knight's color palette from Kirby.https://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Knight Gray Possibly based on one of the soul/copy ability colors. Red Skin requested by user Query, in reference to the Shy Guy's color palette from Super Mario Bros. 2.https://www.mariowiki.com/Shy_Guy Strategies (Needs Updating) Update History Patch 1.0.0.4 * Sickle Boomerang damage reduced from 2 to 1 (per hit). Patch 1.0.8.0 * Jack can now be knocked out of Burrow by falling blocks on the Block World stage. Patch 1.0.9.0 * Spikeball damage reduced from 5 to 4 while bouncing. Patch 1.0.13.0 * Sickle Boomerang range now dependent on charge time. * Spikeball damage now dependent on projectile's movement speed. Ranges from 1-5. Patch 1.0.14.0 * Sickle Boomerang minimum range slightly increased. Patch 1.0.16.2 * Spikeball damage can no longer fall below 1. Patch 1.1.1.0 * Burrow can now be interrupted by Lilac's Dragon Kick. Patch 2.0.0.0 *'Midair Jump' ** Midair Jump height reduced. *'Grounded Charge | Chainsaw Lunge' ** Jack whips out a chainsaw and leaps upwards. The chainsaw can hit enemies multiple times on its way up, as well as on its way down. Deals 1 damage per hit. *'Neutral Special | Laser Scanner' ** Jack fires a bright laser that locks onto terrain and travels forward. The path of the laser creates a line of explosive pillars that rise up from the ground, dealing 6 damage to any opponent they come into contact with. *'Side Special | Sickle Boomerang/Pollen Boomerang' ** Jack’s old Neutral Special has been moved to his Side Special. ** Now has a cooldown once the projectile despawns. Jack can negate this cooldown by catching it in mid-air. ** Range greatly increased. ** Damage increases from 1 to 2 if Jack catches a deployed Boomerang. ** Now travels in a straight line rather than returning to Jack. Direction cannot be angled. *'Up Special | Double Drill' ** Jack equips a pair of drills and shoots upward into an arc. Holding the button allows Jack to keep the drills held out. Drills deal 2 damage per hit and hit multiple times. *'Down Special | Spikeball' ** Spikeball now has a health meter that depletes whenever it collides with players or terrain. Once it is destroyed, it cannot be redeployed for a while. ** Spikeball no longer deals damage while retracting. *'SUPER | Chaos Drill' ** Drill projectiles spin outward faster. ** Now spawns two sets of eight drills. Patch 2.1.0.0 *'Up Special | Double Drill' ** Damage reduced from 2 to 1. *'SUPER | Chaos Drill' ** Damage reduced from 10 to 7. Gallery Jack box.png|Jack's character box, on the Kickstarter page jack_trophy.png|Jack's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo CycleJack.png|Jack's Hard Mode trophy, showing Poi Poi riding Cycle Jack Jack_the_Reaper_01.jpg|Game art for Jack the Reaper, showing his trophy pose alongside Poi Poi Trivia * Jack was the first character to be nerfed, during the backer-exclusive build. His Neutral Aerial dealt 2 damage instead of 1. ** As of Patch 1.0.9.0 Jack is the first and only character to be nerfed 2 times, with his down aerial when being held only doing 4 damage instead of 5. * Jack is the only playable character whose original game was not complete at the time of Indie Pogo's release. * Until Patch 1.1.2.0, Jack had the least number of alternate skins of any character (four skins, compared to most characters' five). After a request from the winner of the Battle of the Leap Lords Query, a Shy Guy skin was added. * Jack was 6th character to be added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017852286582902785 References Category:Fighters Category:Starter Fighters Category:Jack The Reaper